First time
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Celebrando su primer aniversario, Gohan y Videl disfrutan de un campamento en las montañas. Finalmente solos, invadidos por la magia del lugar... y el creciente magnetismo entre ambos. ¡Poco les importaba su inexperiencia! Darían rienda suelta a sus emociones más profundas, se entregarían totalmente a su amor. Porque aquel momento... sería inolvidable.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime.

* * *

 **FIRST TIME**

La más dulce y sensual caricia bastó para liberarlos.

Temerosos al principio, Gohan y Videl profundizaron su beso. No era el primero que se daban, desde el inicio de su noviazgo, pero sí lo sintieron diferente: ya no había amigos ni familia que los observaran, tampoco tenían otros quehaceres. Estaban completamente solos, aprovechando la fogata que habían improvisado en el bosque.

Llevaba un año como pareja: Gohan ya había manifestado sus intenciones de llevar la relación a un siguiente paso, incluyendo su primera vez juntos. Y aunque eran demasiado reservados con el asunto, habían acordado mantener su integridad para el día de su matrimonio… o al menos, era el plan hasta ese entonces. Fue por Videl que habían decidido acampar en las Montañas Paoz, entre varios árboles cercanos a una cascada. Gohan sabía cuánto le gustaba aquel lugar y se propuso darle la mejor velada que recordaría por siempre.

Ahí la tenía, disfrutando la calma y belleza que les ofrecía la naturaleza. Conversando de una y mil cosas que pasaron juntos. Ayudándola a preparar el campamento. La encontró hermosa bajo el brillo de la luna y las estrellas.

Ahí lo tenía, tan alegre y tímido como de costumbre. Comprobando su gusto por el platillo que le había preparado. Recordando los días que se habían conocido. Lo halló muy atractivo ante el calor y la luz del fuego.

Las palabras desaparecieron y sus ojos se encontraron. Negros y azules, con un brillo totalmente desconocido y agradable. A pocos centímetros de distancia, sin saber quién se había aproximado al otro. No podían dejar de mirarse, juraban escuchar sus latidos. Fue así como ocurrió: el enésimo, primer y pasional beso que se prodigaban, como si no hubiera un mañana. Poco efecto tenían los consejos de sus padres, las bromas de sus amigos, o las idas y vueltas del mundo. Nada existía a su alrededor más que ellos.

Gohan la aproximó más a su cuerpo, deleitándose con el aroma de la muchacha. Videl enlazó sus brazos en el fuerte cuello de su novio, dejándose acariciar. Pocos minutos trascurrían en ese largo beso que les pareció una eternidad. No tenían intenciones de separarse, pero sus cuerpos clamaban un respiro. Tal como se habían juntado, sus labios se despegaron con gran lentitud. Sentían su sonrojo al límite. ¿Qué les había pasado?

—¿Estás bien? —Gohan acarició su mejilla, observándola con ternura.

—Sí. Sólo… —bajó la mirada, lanzando una sonrisa tímida— no te conocía así. Realmente eres impredecible.

—¿Yo? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, riendo— Creí que tú habías comenzado.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora —lo miró de nuevo, acercándose a él—. Me gustó mucho…

—Videl… —tartamudeó, deteniéndola.

El guerrero la miró fijamente, contemplando sus ojos zafiro. No se percató del momento que acariciaba su cabello, hasta que ella tomó su mano y la pegó a su rostro, dándole un casto beso en su palma. Una extraña sensación se acumuló en su pecho, descendiendo a su estómago. Tuvo temor.

—¿Qué sucede, Gohan?

—No lo sé, es que… —se puso nervioso— esto es tan repentino. Y bueno, yo…

—¿No estás listo, verdad? —mencionó, con un ligero tono decepcionado.

—Eso debería preguntarte. No quisiera lastimarte.

—Nunca lo harías. Y entiendo que ya hablamos de esto… ¿pero por qué frenar lo inevitable? —respondió, viendo a Gohan alzar sus cejas.

—¿Estás segura que yo soy el impredecible? —sonrió, abrazándola por la cintura.

Videl correspondió a su gesto, tomando las mejillas del joven saiyajin. Sentía su rostro arder, tanto como el de ella. Le fascinaba verlo tan recatado, pero su espíritu pedía más. Intuía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que Gohan guardaba más secretos. Acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro: una acción que desbarató a Gohan por completo.

—Sólo sé que te amo, Gohan… —susurró, muy cerca de su oído— ¿y tú?

Nuevos latidos se hicieron presente en el muchacho, esta vez más acelerados. Había imaginado tanto tenerla así: era la chica perfecta para él. Su novia. La niña a la que haría mujer por primera vez. Preso de una seguridad inusual, la miró y respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

—Hay cosas que se dicen mejor sin palabras… —pronunció con voz ronca, besándola con la misma intensidad que antes.

Entregados a aquel sentimiento, Gohan y Videl retomaron sus caricias. Una suave brisa sopló en el lugar, agitando sus cabellos. El guerrero volvió a captar el aroma de la joven y besó su cuello. Sus manos ya no se contentaban con sujetar su cintura: curioso, recorrió con delicadeza la silueta de Videl, que reaccionaba al contacto con suaves gemidos.

En un impulso inconsciente, Gohan fue acostándola despacio en el césped, sin dejar de besarla. Pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, rogando más proximidad. Su timidez disminuía con cada toque. Su corazón golpeaba más contra su pecho, al oírla suspirar. Videl imitó la exploración de su compañero y acarició su espalda, por encima de su chaqueta, descendiendo hasta la zona de su cola. Un roce tan casual como poderoso, que obligó a Gohan a gruñir, por efecto del creciente placer.

Quizás era la fogata o el nulo espacio entre sus cuerpos: no quiso averiguarlo. El calor iba en aumento y el joven saiyajin sentía su ropa estorbar. No hallaba la forma de decírselo, pero sus manos se anticiparon al tocar la piel de Videl por debajo de su blusa, mientras tiraba levemente con sus dientes el ribete de su hombro. La muchacha volvió a gemir y besó a Gohan con mayor intensidad, hasta hacerlo girar y quedar encima de él.

La situación se revirtió para el saiyajin, impresionado por su audacia. Notó el ligero desorden de sus cabellos y el intenso brillo de sus ojos zafiro. Por su parte, Videl le sonrió con ternura y reunió todo su valor para quitarse la blusa amarilla. Gohan tragó saliva: ¿existía, acaso, más belleza de la que podía contemplar? Su cuerpo respondió por él, mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta, revelando el imponente físico que siempre deleitaba a la muchacha.

Con cada beso, el pudor pasaba a un segundo plano. Videl gimió con suavidad al sentir la lengua de Gohan pasar por su cuello, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su piel. El saiyajin cerró los ojos, atento a la creciente excitación de su entrepierna, descendiendo con sus besos hasta el pecho cubierto con el brasier. Falto de cordura, llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica, quitándole aquel estorbo.

Contrario a lo que aparentaba, Videl gozaba de una buena proporción física y, para ese momento, irresistible. La falta de palabras se compensó con el fuerte sonrojo de Gohan, al ser por primera vez testigo de la desnudez femenina: sin embargo, su mirada delató su inocencia y satisfacción ante la sensual figura de su novia. Extasiado, acercó su mano a uno de los senos y lo acarició cual frágil objeto. Videl cooperó con el trabajo del saiyajin, desabrochando lentamente su pantalón… y con el más leve roce sobre su bóxer, transportó a Gohan a un mundo ansiado y desconocido.

Más jadeos llenaron el campamento. Conforme el saiyajin se perdía besando y lamiendo los turgentes pechos de Videl, ella aceleraba el vaivén de su mano alrededor de su endurecido miembro. Gohan la aproximó más a su cuerpo y aprovechó en echarla nuevamente en el césped. La joven de ojos azules seguía en su labor, riendo por los desesperados intentos del muchacho para quitar el pantalón y la falda que les impedían entregarse por completo. El placentero panorama lo excitó al máximo, lanzándose a besarla con desenfrenada pasión. Videl dio un respingo al sentir la curiosa mano de Gohan en su intimidad y, poco a poco, sus gemidos fueron reemplazados por gritos pequeños y añorados por el hombre que la poseía.

—Gohan…

El calor del fuego, aunado a la inusual pericia del saiyajin entre sus piernas, borró cualquier rastro de conciencia en Videl. Sus dedos se enredaron en la rebelde cabellera del muchacho, acentuando con sus jadeos y tirones el ritmo de los besos en su delicada flor, hasta que su primer clímax la retorció de mil formas, perdiendo su visión en las estrellas del cielo. Gohan le permitió un respiro, muy orgulloso de su proeza, y volvió a acercarse a ella: aunque inexperto, se sintió incapaz de contenerse y quiso proceder lo más pronto posible.

Para su sorpresa, Videl le ganó temporalmente la partida y tomó su rostro para besarlo, como siempre solía hacerlo en sus paseos románticos, para luego dejarlo recostado. El joven saiyajin la abrazó nuevamente, observando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Una… nueva técnica? —ironizó, al mismo tiempo que contenía un gemido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Videl empezó a reír, masturbándolo.

Gohan correspondió a su gesto, mientras la veía bajar de su cuello a sus pectorales, recorriendo con besos su abdomen. La anhelada atención a su entrepierna lo derrumbaba y trató de controlarse, pero poco pudo lograr al sentir su miembro envuelto por los carnosos labios de la muchacha.

 _¡Extraordinario!_ Era la única palabra que encajaba en aquel instante para Gohan, dejándose consentir por el avasallante esfuerzo de Videl. No necesitaba ser una mujer experta para darle todo lo que quería. La humedad de la boca de su compañera lo colmaba en su máxima expresión. Sentía perderse, la realidad le era inexistente. Sólo pedía más… _¡más, más!_

—Videl… —gimió con fuerza contenida— por favor…

Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, como esperaba. Videl terminó su labor en un potente succionar y miró a su desfalleciente amante, para luego besarlo. Deseaba unirse con él, fundirse en aquel amor que le profesaba. La profunda mirada de Gohan respondió a su más febril pasión y se dejó domar, recostándose en el césped. Las palabras no hacían falta entre ambos y con mucho cuidado, el saiyajin poseyó el interior de la joven con un ronco gemido de placer.

Videl trató de resistir el pequeño dolor de su vientre, recibiendo los delicados besos de Gohan. Nada sabía de hombres y relaciones, pero su excitación y los lentos movimientos de su pareja reafirmaban su decisión. Su primera vez sería inolvidable.

Los gritos volvieron a tomar protagonismo, llenando el bosque de una nueva y placentera música. La joven de ojos azules rodeó las caderas de su novio con sus piernas. Su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a su amado intruso, se rindió mientras reclamaba más. Gohan la sentó nuevamente sobre él, complaciéndola como sólo un hombre enamorado de una mujer podía hacerlo. Las caderas de Videl se agitaban por las vigorosas embestidas, sintiendo los labios de su novio en sus senos. El saiyajin sostuvo sus muslos y acrecentó el ritmo, jadeando al mismo volumen.

—Más… más fuerte… ¡Gohan!

—¡Videl! —se aferró, insaciable.

El sudor corría por las pieles de ambos, mezclándose con el aroma de su pasión: un afrodisíaco extraordinario que nubló toda prudencia. Gohan abrazó con fuerza a Videl, sintiendo su inminente estallido, mientras ella le suplicaba a gritos hacerla suya. Los rítmicos espasmos de su interior dieron señal de su catarsis, derrotando al más fiero de los guerreros. Con un fuerte gruñido, Gohan terminó dentro de Videl y exclamó su nombre, mientras sentía temblar a su mujer, invadida por el placer.

La luna ya estaba en el punto más elevado del cielo, iluminando la romántica y explosiva escena de amor. Al calor de la fogata, la pareja seguía unida y trataban de calmar sus respiraciones, prodigándose algunos besos entre risas. Ninguno podía decir nada, por más que lo intentaban: aquel hermoso acto, lejos de consumir sus energías, les había facultado el dulce lenguaje del silencio. Un "te amo" les bastaba y hacía falta a la vez. Sus miradas lo expresaban todo. Sus cuerpos respondían con libertad, sus bocas se enlazaban con avidez: sin pensarlo siquiera, se recostaron en el césped para entregarse nuevamente al poderoso combate de la pasión.

La noche era muy joven, todavía. Nuevas experiencias aguardaban para ambos. Repetirían cada esfuerzo. Gritarían su cariño a toda voz. Porque sin importar cuántas veces lo hicieran, lucharían por revivir esa mágica unión. El hechizo… de su primera vez.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Hola! Aquí, volviendo después de una semana agitada… ¡y con un lemon! ¡El primero más explícito de mi lista! ¡Esto merece una celebración! Ok, me calmo XD.

Vengo preparando este fic por un mes, porque si bien llegaba a la parte romántica, no sabía cómo continuarla XD… pero quiso la madrugada que mi lado más oscuro saliera. ¿Para qué negarlo? Me gustó hacerlo, el erotismo es algo muy hermoso… y con Gohan y Videl encontré el momento ideal para crear este pedacito de paraíso *-*

Jajajaja no sé si pedirles que lo disfruten (porque sé que lo harán :v), me sonrojo muy fácil con estos temas XD. ¡Ojalá les agrade mucho, cuídense!


End file.
